1. Related Applications
This application is related to co-pending U.S. patent applications:
Ser. No. 07/698,751 entitled COMPOUND POWER DOWNSHIFT METHOD/SYSTEM; PA0 Ser. No. 07/698,745 entitled RANGE SHIFTING ONLY FAULT TOLERANCE METHOD/SYSTEM; PA0 Ser. No. 07/697,813 entitled THROTTLE CONTROL FAULT DETECTION AND TOLERANCE METHOD/SYSTEM; PA0 Ser. No. 07/697,384 entitled TOOTH BUTT/BUZZ CONTROL METHOD SYSTEM; PA0 Ser. No. 07/698,017 entitled DRIVELINE TORQUE LIMIT CONTROL STRATEGY-USING SAE J1922 TYPE ENGINE CONTROL; PA0 Ser. No. 07/697,814 entitled TORQUE CONVERTER SLIP RATE BASED POWER DOWNSKIP SHIFT CONTROL STRATEGY;
all filed the same day, May 9, 1991, and assigned to the same assignee, Eaton Corporation, as this application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and control method for controlling the operation of an automated mechanical transmission system, preferably of the type including an engine, a torque converter, a lock-up/disconnect clutch assembly and a mechanical transmission.
In particular, the present invention relates to a control system/method for an automated transmission system as described above wherein, during the torque recovery portion of an upshift transient, the reaction times of the involved actuators and of the engine are utilized to provide a timing and a sequence of actuation wherein the incipient reengagement of the clutch will occur when engine speed is substantially equal to transmission input shaft speed.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical transmission systems of the compound range, splitter or combined range and splitter type are well known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,788,889; 4,754,665 and 4,735,109, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
Automatic mechanical transmission systems comprising mechanical transmissions and controls and actuators to automatically shift same, usually electronically controlled in accordance with sensed inputs and predetermined logic rules, are known. Examples of such systems may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,290; 4,595,986; 4,527,447; 4,361,060; 4,140,031 and 4,081,065, the disclosures of which hereby incorporated by reference. Such systems may also be seen by reference to SAE Paper No. 831776 titled "AUTOMATED MECHANICAL TRANSMISSION CONTROLS", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Fault tolerance logic routines for automatic transmissions are known as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,425, 4,849,899 and 4,899,279, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic transmission systems including a torque converter drivingly interposed a drive engine and a mechanical change gear transmission and/or including torque converter bypass or lock-up devices are also known as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,596; 4,261,216; 4,271,724; 4,351,205 and 4,375,171, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic mechanical transmission systems utilizing power synchronizer devices, i.e. devices independent of engine speed to provide input shaft braking and acceleration, and not manipulation of engine speed, to synchronize the transmission jaw clutch members are known in the prior art. Examples of such systems may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,851, 4,023,443; 4,140,031 and 4,614,126, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic mechanical transmission systems having a power synchronizer and also having a torque converter drivingly interposed a drive engine and the transmission input shaft, and including a torque converter lock-up/disconnect clutch assembly, are known. Examples of such systems may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,784,019 and 4,860,861 and S.A.E. Paper No. 881830 entitled "THE EATON CEEMAT (CONVERTER ENHANCED ELECTRONICALLY MANAGED AUTOMATIC TRANSMISSION)", the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Such transmission systems provide an automatic mechanical transmission system utilizing a mechanical change gear transmission of a structure identical or substantially identical to the structure of transmissions intended for manual usage, providing the advantages of a torque converter for vehicle start-ups and the advantages of nonslipping connection between the engine and transmission at higher vehicle speeds/gear ratios and providing relatively rapid synchronization of the transmission positive jaw clutches. By providing an automatic mechanical transmission system based upon the same, or substantially the same, mechanical change gear transmission utilized for manual transmission systems, manufacturing, inventory and maintenance cost savings are obtained. To the transmission is added, if necessary, shifting mechanisms suitable for automatic control by solenoids or the like. An example of such a shifting mechanism may be seen by reference to above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060 and 4,899,607 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference A power synchronizer mechanism as disclosed in above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,126; 3,478,851 or 4,023,443 is also added for synchronizing the transmission positive jaw clutches.
A torque converter is drivingly interposed the drive engine and transmission. A torque converter lock-up and disconnect clutch structure is provided comprising a first and a second separate, independently operable, clutches, preferably friction clutches, for coupling the torque converter driven member or turbine to the transmission input shaft and for coupling the torque converter input or impeller (i.e. the engine output) to the transmission input shaft, respectively.
The torque converter is drivingly interconnected between the engine and transmission only when the first coupling is engaged and the second disengaged. The torque converter is locked-up, i.e. the turbine driven directly by the engine, when the second clutch is engaged. The transmission is driven directly from the engine, whenever the second clutch is engaged simultaneously with the first clutch.
When the first coupling is disengaged, regardless of the condition of the second coupling, the transmission input shaft is disconnected from the engine torque and also from the inertia of the torque converter and from the inertia of the second coupling allowing the jaw clutches to be easily disengaged, the power synchronizer mechanism to act quickly due to relatively low inertia on the input shaft and also allowing a selected gear to be pre-engaged with the vehicle at rest and in the drive condition.
With automated transmission systems of the type described, i.e., an automatic transmission that is derived from a manual transmission, shift quality, especially during torque recovery, is very critical to the customers and/or operators impression of the product. The transmission system must successfully operate with a variety of engines and vehicle applications. The engine response to the shift control sequence has a most significant affect on shift quality and every engine responds differently. Having specialized control logic for each engine and vehicle application is very understandable. The control method/system needs a means of adapting to the response characteristics of an engine during a shift that will provide good shift quality and reduce the requirement of specialized control logic for different engines.